combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drkdragonz66
somewhere - somewhere October 2010 - March 2011 What other stuff? Just simply add /Archive/1 and you'll see your archived page. >> You need to be quite literal though with the capital x.x; BlueChoco 20:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I can see again. o-o What rage? I'm actually semi-pleased with things. Sure some things are kinda "meh" really, but I'm not too unhappy with the results. x.x; I only got 90's as the best thing, but still with my results you'll possibly be a bit envious. Sure a good number of 1-7 days also, but I was mostly upset with the constant insult to injury. Having the perms I have though, it's upsetting that Nexon doesn't count those as exclusions. My guess is that would shorten the options drastically, for those who bought basically the entire set of NX Standards. Given if you had all NX Standards ever released, and then a case like that came around. You'll be given a 1/5 chance of getting what you want. Then from that you're given a chance for 1-90 Day or Permanent. So I can kinda see the reasoning, but still they need to take into account a lot. If you already have said weapon, lower the chances of it coming up? That's my only real guess, given Nexon has almost nothing in the case worthwhile. Only nice thing is the 1D TPG-1 Master, given how rare that gun is to find (I think..) Just because you asked. here is my vid link. Took long enough to upload, that and I was completely forgetful. Given I was browsing around and such, then remembered afterwards to upload the video. x.x; Admin Page Perhaps the adminstration page should be protected? You know, to prevent from people like M from taking away valuable information. TopsyKretts3 23:33, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hail [[User:SeaCrane 1|''CABBAGE'']] knows all. ... --> SUCCESS! OHAI der. Hello there. Enjoying your time in prison? ¬¬ BLARGH! You cam back... I'm back to number 2 now. ._. I did magic >:D SeaCrane_1 16:18, April 2, 2011 (UTC) YOU THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY AND BLOCKED ME FOOL. OF COURSE I HAD TO GET REVENGE> O_O You have enough. ._. Ntot until I become a secret agent! O.o huh? SeaCrane_1 23:21, April 2, 2011 (UTC) You can...post now. Topsy's gone. -.- Work on this page instead. You're interfering with BladeFrenzy. -o-o;; You regained the lead, and you have 50 achievements. There's always next event.. Take it up with SC1. I'm going to bed. Gail Ok... will put a image of Real Galil :) SKni :) - CQBR Devgru Researcher 20:30, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Your not allowed to make catagories like "Created by ____". Yes, i'm pretty sure. Mclinsky 22:36, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Categories I'm pretty sure you can't. The mass category spam would cram up the wiki and cover all of the relevent categories. Read this for reference. I know you want acknowledgement, but this is not an option. Commenting on that blog post does not provide any rock-craved statement that enables you to do so. I think this matter should be discussed with the other Administrators. Mclinsky 22:55, April 4, 2011 (UTC) I guess a blog will do. If you want to exclude Topsy, then we shall. Do you want me to make the blog, or will you? Mclinsky 22:59, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Yessir. Mclinsky 23:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Malso, how did you change Topsy's name color? i want a color too :D I'm more of a green guy... YellowGreen or OliveDrab Achievements Indeed they can be. It`s really anything you want. Add a certain category to a page and you can get badges from it. Make a certain edit mark, badge. I just don`t get the whole hype. SeaCrane_1 23:41, April 4, 2011 (UTC) x.x; Kinda scary don't you think? Just yea.. I've actually browsed the files too. I'm not proud to admit it, but still I do monitor when Nexon adds things. Also love the background for the Gun Emporium, it's actually my wallpaper because it's so cool. Just the gear kinda makes me curious.. I'm not too proud to admit much of my own browsing, but still also know there's the old Christmas music in our files. >>; BlueChoco 02:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know I stole it from the forums, since they ripped it from the CA files. lol here is the pic, decided to spare everyone having to have it buffer. I found it pretty interesting and sadly I can name all the guns, off the top of my head with no effort. BlueChoco 05:51, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Combat Arms Review You spelt "forum" wrong. Mclinsky 22:49, April 5, 2011 (UTC) You should add me on Yahoo if you have one. SeaCrane1@yahoo.com SeaCrane_1 23:14, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Nothing yet. Read what I posted on Linsky`s page Thats Mclinsky to you! YOU! IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE MAH TEAL D:< SeaCrane_1 23:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I found it in the logs D: someone made my name green for a while. And you were the last to edit it A while ago. And didn`t you just admit it? >.> You might wanna put "Guide:" at the front of that Chern0byl's Guide To Cabin Fever page. Also, you get your administrative powers back yet? Mclinsky 23:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Your not getting it back? Why? ... Does that mean i'm not gonna get my color change? Mclinsky 23:52, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Siggy You could have asked me to make your siggy. D : *poke* Any reason you commented on my channel? I'm just taking a small break of CA, just since I upgraded my video I've been playing other games. Nice thing to me though is CA often now runs a smooth 60-70fps, unlike my original 15-20fps. x.x; BlueChoco 23:58, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did.. but still any particular reason why, and not like HMR or some other people? :P BlueChoco 00:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I see.. well I'm always on MSN, Steam and Xfire usually. Since I've more or less taken a break from CA.. and yea it's just kinda different being away from CA. :P BlueChoco 00:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'll never stop talking about CA! *rage* :P I also play UT3, HL2 and such. Just might consider getting into TF2 and L4D games, now that I can play other games aside from CA. Just given how badly my PC failed without this card, I'm actually happy to have this upgrade now. :P Want a signature? SignatureDesigns 00:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) You know what... Never mind. I`m sorry. I`ve been a bit of an ass to you. Honestly, I think you`re a really cool guy. I just...meh. I dunno. Family issues...pent-up anger... Yadayada. Anyway, I wanna just start fresh. I`m sorry for being so confrontational. I`m gonna go apologize to Linsky too. I did get complaints about him flaming and being belligerent though. So that was totally valid. I just should`ve handled it differently. Sincerely, SeaCrane_1 02:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) yes, you are an admin. r u in a band or something?--WingZeroKai 03:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Fancy :P I like mine. It`s a little more low profile and less box spammish xP SeaCrane_1 21:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Mine can noscope you. So there lol Lmao... And I just noticed that I have 420 points. Pot jokes anyone? :P I can`t block people from my phone anymore D: SeaCrane_1 21:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I thought we were over the whole, spam a ton of categories on weapons? Seriously it gets tiresome seeing something, given literally 8+ categories all to just "describe" it. Given that you have something called an Overview, along with Trivia. Seriously starting to doubt people learned their lesson, and decide to make new useless categories again. -- BlueChoco 21:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I know but that, but shouldn't an admin overrule a normal user? Don't follow example just because he's doing it. If anything I'll just go and remove the categories later. Seeing as people don't really learn what they were told. >> Did I say you did? >> Just saying you should make an example, and actually correct someone for doing unneeded things. If I see more categories added I'll be going and stripping them out, and removing category additions to pages. We're overflooding pages with tags, that have almost no meaning and who uses em to find something? >>; How do you make a signature? Theqian66 22:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Theqian66 Best i can do XD Mclinsky I need to talk to you about something. Got msn? Hellamuste@hotmail.com, you can also find me on xfire : Mclinsky. Talk... Talktaaalk... Talktalktaaaaalllkkk.... TALLLKKK. Sounds like a real pain D: SeaCrane_1 23:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It auto-logs me out from time-to-time. Be lucky I can't hardware ban you traitors. D: Not until you prove to be responsible again.. ...And this doesn't really seem like the right way to do it. >=) Right McLin? ^ who said that? >.> And no, that is not the right way to do it. Mclinsky 17:29, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course there is! TextHello!World! makes TextHello!World! TextHello!World! makes TextHello!World! -- 00:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) oh i;m sorry. b4 i didnt realize what u were asking when u inquired about admin powers. i never realized zero took away ur powers. i thot u were referring to whether u could attend the Glasnost--WingZeroKai 00:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) itd be 10PM EST. xfire is a mandatory program to use for this meeting. its easy to download and will not cause trouble so there shouldnt be any reason to not get it.--WingZeroKai 01:03, April 9, 2011 (UTC) alrite, gimme ur username when its done--WingZeroKai 01:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If you want, I can rework so that the Glasnost is the following Sunday Instead.--WingZeroKai 14:51, April 9, 2011 (UTC) will do--WingZeroKai 18:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thought you were given a summary on things. I don't remember any of it really, as I just preferred to be not part of it. I was there of course but I just sat out of things, and spent time doing other things instead. That and it was late enough, that I was wanting to sleep. BlueChoco 02:12, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Tospy is not allowed to vote, he was only asking if he missed it. and what happened was this: we discussed zeroexalted's position as bureaucrat. a majority was reached favoring his remaining as a b'crat on the condition that User:WingZeroKai be appointed a b'crat.--WingZeroKai 02:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Concerning your administrative powers WingZeroKai isn't going to be a b'crat. We never came to that conclusion. Either he lied, or SC lied. http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Bureaucrat_Replacement_04/08/2011. That's the vote. Mclinsky 02:21, April 12, 2011 (UTC) thtere is an issue at hand rite now. there has been miscommunication on Mclin's part. attempting to resolve issue.--WingZeroKai 02:22, April 12, 2011 (UTC) All the admins shared their opinions... in a way. Anyways, we're voting right now. The vote concludes this sunday, and that will be the result. Mclinsky 15:01, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Done =)--WingZeroKai 22:51, April 12, 2011 (UTC) SPEED GEAR open Light VEST SOON!!!!! Full4ut0 8:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) CA Background Huh. I guess every section on the website has a different background. Someone must have been bored.. it's interesting to say the least. :P BlueChoco 01:04, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Wiki thief! :P That has gotta be.. one of the oldest things I've seen. Given how many stupid things I've seen lately, I'm surprised you found this at all. >.>; BlueChoco 00:17, April 19, 2011 (UTC) badges rawr are you in charge of the badges/badges claiming wiki pages? I posted 2 weeks ago, and nothing happened... and if I can suggest a new badge: Carrying the Team - getting more than half the total kills of your team. BladeFrenzy 02:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Already had a preview of the map before, and yea it's not a bad map but meh I'll stick with it or Costa Recon mostly. xD I was just having fun dancing pointlessly, while I was waiting for the other team to get more players. Don't know if I'll upload the vid, being my friend is wanting me to edit the audio out and put in the song. Obviously I need to talk with the person over the song, since it's not a normal song but one I got on a YT channel I sub to.BlueChoco 02:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) holy crap you have a lot of perms ̿'\̵͇̿̿\з=(•̪●)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ٩(-̮̮̃•̃)۶ H1!٩(•̮̮̃•̃)۶ 22:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) re: IRC nope 23:55, April 25, 2011 (UTC) .. create a page contest! are you gonna make a page for all those screenshots of the create a ap submission - Rural Estate seeing as everyone voted for it? BladeFrenzy 05:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) when was that buzzing bullets sale? starting today? (can't get onto CA website from my school laptop >_>) BladeFrenzy 06:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Drk, for your Rural Estate page, moving all the screenshots to a different page would be cleaner. Alternatively, you could encorporate a slideshow for the page. I just might have enough stamina to do both... -.- SoldierMS 10:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) What all would you propose we put up instead? Cause I want to change it but idk what to change it to... SeaCrane_1 15:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Figured it out. Check it out! http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Community-corner/content Whatev :P Whatever you say Drk, just still you know I'll be considering snarky comments as invalid. I'm doing this as a testing for others to decide what's better, because I'm putting time into music decisions based on clip length and such. So really I don't want it to seem like this is pointless work now, because I'm going to do community-based vids if I can. You know.. get the Wiki involved, along with general players if needed of course. Simple things as giving small shoutouts, or chatting in-game with others. I'll be uploading more CA content as I play, but I need a general opinion what people think of this music vs commentary kind of comparing. Since I've got so much to pick from, and certain time limits to watch for songs. So it doesn't seem mish-mash like of course, along with also trying to perk interest in future videos.BlueChoco 21:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I kinda went a bit.. off for my music but I kinda had too much time and didn't feel like looping songs. So all I can say is, I hope the music works out well because I kinda got tired after so long of sorting songs. Just hope it all goes well being it's still being made right now, so it might take quite a few hours at this rate of pace. I'm pretty shameless when it comes to bragging at times to friends, even though it's not perm I'm actually happy with my gun. Too bad it's not a perm though so I can move on. BlueChoco 03:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ahem If i put all the names of previous moderators,administrators and bureaucrats. There would be a need for another page. I looked at the usergroup change list, and for your demotion reason was "demoted until he can be responsible again" or something along those lines. Until then, i think we could just leave your name off. After careful consideration, seeing your edit quality shape-up (no offense), and...Hunter. I've decided to reinstate your primary powers. Yet again. ~ZeroExalted Authorization He clearly didn't read the rules. You can give him a chance if you want, but that guy has another account. Regarding Blocks You gotta be harsher. These vandals don't just come in once, they come ALOT. Your simply giving them a slap on the wrist, be harsher. Mclinsky 18:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC)